


Like a Tree

by Harrypotterfan198



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrypotterfan198/pseuds/Harrypotterfan198
Summary: Spock and Leonard are on shore leave.





	Like a Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I love Spones.

It's a hot summer day and Leonard and Spock are underneath a tree. Leonard's head is in Spock's lap.

 

Leonard yawns and curls up closer to Spock. "Hey, Spock?", he says sleepily.

 

"Yes, Leonard."

 

"I wanna climb you like a tree."

 

Spock raises an eyebrow, "A tree, Leonard?"

 

"Yup, just like the one we're sitting under."

 

Spock thinks for a moment and then smiles, "Okay."

 

Leonard sleepily smiles.


End file.
